


something i need

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy knew about soulmates. But she never thought she'd find one for herself.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	something i need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This song fic is an AU. I finally wrote an AU. It's harder, but also easier? Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Something I need" by OneRepublic.

Ever since she was young, Daisy was told stories about soulmates. How everyone was created to complement another. Each one of them are whole on their own. They’re their own person. But only one other person would have the potential to make them better than they already are. How they would be the calm to your storm. They wouldn’t hinder you in doing what you _have_ to do. But they would be there in the aftermath. When you need someone to hold your hand. 

Daisy was hopeful. That she would find that someone. She was waiting for that dream. The dream that shows where you’ll meet them. The dream that you share with your soulmate. But as the years went by, and she had turned 18, escaped the system, she still didn’t have that dream. By then, Daisy was unsure about this _soulmate business_. The kids in the orphanage, had their dreams, those who were 18, before they left, they told the others about it, but Daisy thought that they made it all up. 

It wasn’t until she met Phil Coulson and Melinda May-Coulson that she knew soulmates do exist. She met Phil in a school parking lot where she parked her van every night. She had just turned 25 and she was doing some freelance computer work. The money was good, but she thought she would save up before renting a place to stay. Besides, her van had been her home since she was 20. It was the first big thing that she bought using her own money (from casual jobs like being a waitress or a barista). 

It was around dinner time when she heard a knock on the door. She thought the school was deserted by that time. Turns out she was wrong. She opened the door and saw Phil. He’s the principal of this school. She was about to apologize and leave but he handed her a nice warm meal with a smile. It was rice with honey chicken and some sautéed vegetables. 

Every night at the same time, Phil came to her door offering her food. She didn’t know why he did what he did. One night, he came by with a woman by his side. He introduced her as his wife, Melinda. They invited her out to dinner. Since then, they had practically adopted her into their family. They offered (forced, really) her to stay at their place after 3 months of knowing her. And she did. 

The first few months she’s been in the Coulson household, she had learnt about the married couple. How they met, and the dream they had. They told her that they had the same exact dream on July 2nd. _That’s my birthday_ , she mused. They continued the story about the place they met. It was a plane. They were both leaving for LA from San Francisco and sat right next to each other on the plane. _That’s_ their dream. The plane. They had both travelled often before they met and settled down, so they didn’t know who their soulmate could be. It was a year after their dream that they found each other. 

“Patience.” Melinda said. “It’s a pain in the ass, but once you get there, it’ll all be worth it.”

Meeting Phil and Melinda was truly a blessing. They had become her parents in every sense of the word, and introduced her to her best friends, Fitz and Jemma, who are teachers in the school. They too, are soulmates. But they had known that since they were in high school. They had been together for nearly 10 years. _Everlasting love_. That’s what they are. It’s the rare kind of soulmates where the dreams appeared before they turned 18 (because all except this kind of love, would get their dreams after they turned 18; may it be right as midnight struck, or it could be when they were 40). _Lucky_. 

She then met Hunter and Bobbi, as well as Mack and Elena. Again. Soulmates. Though those 2 pairs, their story was different. They had broken up once before but found each other again. _Fever love_. It’s the kind of love where you have to fight for each other. The fire would dim down, but if you keep fighting for the love you have for one another, second time’s the charm. If you don’t though, your soulmate dream would break. And the probability of getting another one is close to none. 

Daisy’s 26 when she met Ward. She thought that they could try it out. Even if he already had his dream. And she hadn’t. Turns out, he was a jerk. Played different women at the same time. Abused some. Manipulated others. She was lucky she had her family there in her corner. Even got a restraining order against him. Phil and Melinda would make her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and hot chocolates on the days the nightmares were too much. Jemma, Bobbi and Elena would declare a girls’ day when she wasn’t feeling like herself but ended up laughing at the end of it. Fitz, Hunter and Mack would come over to distract her from her thoughts on the times when everything was too much. 

After 26 years of searching, she finally found her family. And once the nightmares and intrusive thoughts dimmed down, she met Lincoln. She thought she could fall in love with him. But as it turns out, he was engaged with his soulmate, who, at the time they met and became friends, was in New York. She finally met the girl. She was really nice, and they became fast friends. But those two left for New York after they got married. 

So, soulmates, not really her thing anymore. But she’s surrounded by them. And she wouldn’t want it any other way. She’s an independent woman who needs no man. May taught her to fight (where _she_ learnt to fight, was apparently classified). She’s strong, and impulsive, got herself hurt a couple times trying to save other people from burglaries and such. 

But on her 32nd birthday, just as she’s about to blow her candles, Jemma reminded her to make a wish. Now, she had everything she ever wished for. Except one. She repeated _soulmate_ over and over in her head when she finally blew the candles. She waited a month to see if her wish could come true. But to no avail. So, she gave up on that. 

It was Christmas Eve and she felt different. Hopeful. That maybe, _maybe_ , by some Christmas miracle, she would get her dream that night. She wasn’t wrong. 

_ It was raining. She was walking in a park. Drenched, looking down. A pair of shoes came to view. She casted her gaze up and was met with soft, dark eyes.  _

She woke up right after 2 am. Confusion was plastered all over her face. She walked downstairs into the living room and flopped onto the couch. _Was that the dream?_ Her family had told her their dreams. But they had never seen their soulmates’ features before actually meeting them. It should be blurred. She stayed awake throughout the night; those deep, warm eyes never left her mind. And she thought she would lose it. She didn’t want to wake Phil and Melinda, but she couldn’t fall back asleep knowing that something’s off. 

Before she knew it, the sun came up, Melinda walked into view. 

“Daisy? Is everything okay? I was about to wake you for Tai Chi.” 

“Hmm? Oh. I had _the_ dream. I think. I’m not sure.” 

“Why aren’t you sure?”

“I saw his eyes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s … different.”

“What’s different?” Phil was awake as well.

“Daisy had _the_ dream. But she saw her soulmate’s eyes. Is that even possible?”

“It’s not unheard of. I only knew one couple that saw their soulmate’s features.” Phil said.

“Who?” Daisy couldn’t help but be curious. Maybe they could have answers. Answers about what this meant.

“My parents.”

“Oh.” So, maybe she _wouldn’t_ get her answers. “Did they ever tell you why?”

Phil could only shake his head. “No. I asked. But they didn’t know it themselves.” 

“I’m gonna take a walk. Clear my head.”

“Okay. And hey, we’re here for you.”

“I know Mel. Thanks.”

She changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her phone, a sling bag, put on her sneakers, and she’s out the door. After a year of hell with Ward, she thought she could go flying off the edge at any time. Sometimes she felt like Ward was killing her. And if they only die once, she hoped she’d found her soulmate before then. They only get one life, after all. 

She walked everywhere. Walked past the different neighborhoods, past the school, past her favorite coffee shop. She wasn’t thinking. She was just going. She lets her body take over while her mind stayed stuck on those eyes. 

It started raining. Heavily. And she found herself in the middle of a park. _The_ park. She looked up. The clouds covered the normally blue sky, which had turned grey. Then, she looked down. She was soaked. And she felt gross. The fabric of her shirt and jeans clung onto her skin and she wanted to rub it all off. Then, a familiar pair of shoes came into view. She was afraid. _Is this it? Is this him?_ But then, _only after one night?_ She hadn’t heard of anyone who met their soulmate the next day after their dream. _Must not be him then, right? Or am I going insane?_ Even Fitz and Jemma met after a week. So, a night isn’t really on the table, is it? 

But then, she looked up. Those eyes. It’s the same soft, dark eyes that held the warmth that she could feel deep in her bones. She smiled. _It’s him_.

“It’s _you_.”

“Hi. I’m Daniel.” 

“Daisy.” 

They couldn’t help but feel giddy. Smiles appeared on both of their faces. _His smile. I could fall for that smile._ She was pretty sure they were standing there looking at each other like idiots for forever. The clothes that once felt suffocating was in the back of her mind. Then, she realized that he was soaked too. His button-up shirt clung onto his figure. 

She laughed, “We’re wet!”

He raised his eyebrows at that comment, “Sure.”

“Not like _that_. I mean we’re drenched. Soaked. You know, because of the rain.”

“Yeah, I got that.” He smiled again. Looked smug too. _Oh_. He’s a _dork_. “I don’t mind the rain. Not when I’m with you.” _Oh,_ a _smooth_ dork. 

“Okay, lover boy. We _just_ met.” But she liked him. There’s something about him. 

“Hmm. Maybe. I did saw you in my dream though.” 

“Real smooth. I saw you too. Your eyes.”

“Your smile.” 

They walked to a nearby bench. And talked. She couldn’t believe that she poured herself out the way she did to him. She kept talking about herself. And once she stopped, he talked about himself too. It looked like he was just as shocked as she was that he kept talking. 

“We’ve both been through a lot, haven’t we?” Daisy asked.

“We have. But hey, don’t you be afraid. If we got nothing, we got us now.” 

“Yeah. I guess we do.” 

“Hmm.”

And they stayed there in silence. After that conversation, she could tell that he’s the stillness amidst her chaos. That he’d be there for her no matter what. She would be there for him too. 

“You know, I know people like you. Some of my favorite people are people like you. Stubborn. Impulsive. You hate losing.”

“Everyone hates losing.”

“Yeah—but you’ll keep running into the problem full-tilt until you either solve it, or slam headlong into a brick wall.”

“Hmm. How does that—”

“Because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.”

“And you—you’d like to— _be_ that-someone?” 

“Only for you.”

They stared at each other again. This is what all the fuss is about. He’s the kind of person who would let her be herself. Let her do what she _needs_ to do. He won’t stop her. But he would be there to pick her back up to fight for another day. And _Oh_. Even if he’s not her soulmate, she was sure she would fall for him either way. 

“Hey, Daisy?”

“Yeah, Daniel?” She couldn’t help but mirror his tone.

“I know we’re not the same. But I’m so glad that we made it to this time. To now.” 

She smiled again, and he’s sure he’s falling deeper for her. “Me too.”

They exchanged numbers, and he asked her out on a date. She said yes, of course. And they parted ways. When she reached home, Phil and Melinda could feel the happiness radiating off of her. 

“Good walk?” Phil asked. 

“The best.”

“Even when you’re soaked? You should go shower and change. You could get sick.” Melinda added.

“Okay, _mom_.” Daisy did what she was told. 

Once she’s out of the shower, her phone dinged. Daniel texted her, confirming their first date. And as she walked down the stairs, Phil and Melinda shared a look. 

“So, met someone?” Melinda piped up. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. You know, just my soulmate.” Daisy said nonchalantly. 

“Daisy! That’s great!” Phil supplied. 

“Yeah. And we just talked to each other for like hours, I guess. It’s weird. I literally spilled everything there is to know about me, and so did he. He looked as shocked as I felt when we couldn’t stop talking about ourselves.”

“Huh. I googled it.” Phil said.

“Googled what?”

“Soulmates. The kind that my parents had. The one you have.”

“And?” Daisy was brimming with anticipation. 

“It’s rare, Dais. _Very_ rare.”

“Like the _Everlasting Love_ kind of rare?”

“Even more so.”

“Wha—how?”

Phil explained it all to her right there and then. It’s called _Quiet Love_. Because it’s the kind of love that creeps up on you. The kind that’s honest and true. _Quiet Love_ only happens when the two people have found themselves first. It’s the _true_ meaning of soulmates. Two whole, independent souls, meeting, perfectly complementing the other. The kind that would live and die for each other. The kind that would live and die _with_ each other, if they choose to. The kind that is tender and soft. The kind that is _home_. 

And even though Daisy only met Daniel that day, she thought to herself, _if we only live once, Daniel, I wanna live with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Daisy still lives with Phil and May at 32 years old. Because, why not? She found them and didn't want to let go just yet. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
